Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel in which a NOx catalytic reduction system is installed.
Description of Related Art
A urea water level measurement device has been known, which is for visualizing a level of urea water that is stored in a urea water tank. Note that urea water is an example of a reducing agent that is to be used in a selective catalytic reduction (SCR) system, which may be used as a NOx catalytic reduction system.
This urea water level measurement device includes a display unit for displaying, at a position where the display unit is visible by an operator who performs a supply task in the vicinity of a supply port of the urea water tank, a level of urea water. Additionally, the display unit has a brightness level with which the display unit is visible by an operator even in a dark place.
There is a need for a shovel for which a driver can easily confirm a level of a reducing agent.